


The Little Red Mark

by NerdyNygma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: Grif is pleased with the little red mark he's left on Simmons' neck





	The Little Red Mark

The little red mark stood proudly on Simmons' neck. Glaring obviously from the pale skin.

Grif knew that Simmons would most likely bitch at him in the morning about leaving a mark in such an obvious place. Not that he could find it in him to care.

It was barely visible in dark room but up close it was easy to see. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight of the little red mark. His stare at the mark was interrupted when Simmons shifted in his sleep towards Grif and snuggled further into his embrace. Grif felt a warmth go through him at the movement. He knew that leaving the Red and Blues had been a mistake.

Being alone on the moon had sucked and he'd had to resort to volleyballs for some form of interaction. He was glad to be back with his friends. He had even apologised. More than once too. They had even accepted his apology, at least that's the impression Grif had. Not that he was going to do anything to change that impression. But he knew that he really should have been apologising to Simmons. They'd been by each other's side for so long that he couldn't quite believe that he'd almost given that up permanently. One thing was certain – he wasn't letting Simmons go again. Especially not now.

Since the Reds and Blues had been able to stop the Blues and Reds the group had tried a second time for some relaxation.

The biggest change in that time had been his relationship with Simmons. Grif still couldn't believe that he could now kiss Simmons whenever he wanted, hold his hand or make him come completely undone.

He'd admit to himself that he'd fantasied once or twice over the years about being in bed with Simmons. (Okay more than once or twice, a lot more, but he would go to his grave never admitting that to anyone.) Now that he could do all those coupley things with Simmons he felt like he was in a dream world. Some days he thought maybe being stranded on that moon had done more damage than he realised, sometimes he suspected he WAS dreaming.

This made him want to keep these new developments between himself and Simmons. Not that Simmons seemed to mind. With the Reds and Blues they were their normal selves. Normal Grif and Simmons. But behind the closed doors they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Grif hoped that that part of their relationship never changed. Grif closed his eyes and fell asleep. Well...not before looking at that little red mark one last time.

“GRIF!”

The orange soldier groaned as he woke up. He knew exactly what Simmons was yelling about and smiled to himself as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. Intent on avoiding the bitch-fest Simmons would be directing his way within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something inspired by the second half of S15 of RvB. One of my favourite seasons so far. I have loved the red team development. Particularly Grif's.
> 
> For those of you reading my 'Fear' story I apologise for the long wait for another chapter but I have been busy with university. I do have the next chapter outlined so I hope to get it written up and posted at the end of September at the very latest.


End file.
